My Heart Broken and Repaired Twice
by twilightgirlz
Summary: What if when Edward left in New Moon the rest of the Cullens stayed behind?What does Bella do?What does Alice see in her vision that made her leave?And what happens when Alice together with Edward and another vampire come back?Read and you'll find out!
1. Chapter 1: First Heart Break

**Hi guys we're Cheryl and Rebecca writing the story together. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: First Heart Break

Bella's POV

I couldn't breathe. My whole life was pressing on my lungs leaving no room for air. Pain was all I could feel. It was as if my heart was being stabbed and pulled out of my chest.

I was trying to make myself believe that he was better off without me, dragging trouble wherever I go. The truth is he was right. I weren't good enough for him, wasn't worth saving and trying to keep me safe. The thought of never being able to see him again, to feel his lips move with mine ached like I was being burnt alive.

I was ready to die. My life wasn't worth living if Edward wasn't going to be in it. I began to feel drowsy. My life was slipping away from me and I was grateful. Eventually blackness surrounded me and I blanked out.

Jasper's POV

I was running swiftly through the woods towards the scent of some deer to quench my thirst. I stopped dead on tracks. I felt emotions of awful sadness and constant pain that no person, not even a vampire, could endure. Pity washed over me and I decided to go see who it was and fill him with peace so at least he'd die peacefully. I followed the emotions and found Bella lying on the grass unconscious.

I panicked. I was afraid to pick her up because of her tasty scent but I couldn't let her die. I knew she would be in pain after Edward left, we all did, but I never expected her to be in such pain. I cursed Edward for leaving her. She needed him and he wasn't here for her.

I held my breath and put her in my arms. I ran as fast as I could and in a flash of lightning I was home.

Bella's POV

"Help! Is Carlisle here?"

I thought I was dead, but I guess I wasn't. I started to gain consciousness and opened my eyes to find Jasper carrying me inside the Cullen's house. He looked in shock and worried.

Esme came into the room and gasped when she saw me like a dead skeleton in Jasper's arms. She took me to the couch.

"He left a little while ago to the hospital but I'll call him. She needs help", she said.

"Alice bring some pillows and blankets", Jasper said in a normal tone but I was sure that she heard him.

Rosalie and Emmett cane down the stairs. They both were too quiet, even Emmett the one always teasing me and doing pranks. Jasper noticed too.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Sssshe…...took off", Rosalie stammered. "She left you a note. Here."

She handed him the note and he began reading it out loud. I could see his face whiten more than it already was as he was reading.

"Dear Jasper,

I'm so sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. I saw a vision of you and me. We're both gonna be happy again, but separately. I need you to get over me and move on. That's what I'm going to do. I am truly sorry and I hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me.

Love,

Alice"

He didn't move. He stood there like a statue. Esme stood up and went to comfort him. He hugged her back. For a second his eyes met mine. I managed to smile weakly and he smiled back filling me with calm emotions.

After a few minutes he released his grip on Esme.

"I need some time alone." And with that he ran upstairs.

Carlisle arrived shortly after Jasper left. He examined me.

"You seem to have no injuries except for some bruises. All you need is to rest and eat regularly", he concluded.

"I guess bruises are tattooed to my skin since I can't remember a day where my body was bruise less."

"Yes I guess they are. Listen I need to go back to the hospital for another hour or so but you're very welcome to stay here for as long as you want", he told me sincerely.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this." I waved goodbye. I was left alone in the big, spacious room. I decided on taking a nap. It wasn't very long till I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up and saw Jasper standing a few steps away from the couch.

"Can I talk to you?"

**Ok so this chapter was a bit sad but we promise the next chapters are gonna be more exciting. Anyway so we'd love to read your reviews. Tells us what you liked and what you think should happen in the next chapters. **

55


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

**Hey, so this is the next chapter. Don't forget to R&R. Feel free to add your suggestions as well.**

Chapter 2: Hope

Jasper's POV

I was trying desperately to think of any reason why my life had changed over night when it was so perfect. I replayed Bella's birthday scene in my head over and over again. The only reason I could think of was that it was my entire fault. One wrong move and the world collapsed beneath my feet. Now I knew how Bella felt when Edward left. The pain was far off worse than any physical pain you can imagine.

After a long time thinking in our, correction my room now, I stood up and went downstairs to find Bella lying on the couch. Her eyes mind. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Jasper", she said forcing a grin on her face.

"Erm Bella, I'm truly sorry for what happened on your birthday. I messed everything. I'm the reason Edward left, the reason you're hurt now. It's all my fault!" I shouted. I started sobbing.

Different emotions from Bella hit me, feelings of pity and confusion. She hugged me and said,

"No Jasper, please! Listen to me. It's not your fault you tried to attack me. It was my own fault for not being careful. You can't blame yourself. He was the one who left. He didn't care what would happen to me. He was the one who left me not you!"

I looked away.

"No Jasper, look at me! You didn't do anything to me. I'm actually proud of you for what you did for me today knowing your weakness for blood. I know you will never do anything like you did on birthday again. I trust you. Please stop blaming yourself for that."

I looked at her and saw her honesty about what she had just said. She hugged and I hugged her back. I forgot to hold my breath so I could smell her sweet scent. My throat was burning with thirst but she was right, I would never hurt her.

She pushed back and smiled. I didn't realize we had been hugging for long. It actually felt pretty good the way she put her arms around me and her face against my chest.

"Thank you Bella. You give much more credit than anyone has ever given me."

"No problem." She said with a grin though the pain was still there but hidden.

Bella's POV

I never felt so close to Jasper. His eyes, locked to mine, were filled with hope and somehow, without his special talent, I could feel it too.

I heard the door open and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett came in. I didn't realize they were out.

Esme smiled at me. "Are you feeling better sweetie? Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes I'm feeling better but I don't feel like eating anything."

"I think we should take her to Charlie's. He's expecting her to be home soon", Jasper said.

My smile dropped and turned into a frown. I didn't want to go home, to my bedroom where Edward spent every night with me for the past year.

"If you don't want to go we'll just call him and tell him you're staying for a sleepover. Then if tomorrow you're ready to tell him everything you can go if you like." Emmett was jumping up and down with excitement like a five-year old.

I was shocked as I heard Rosalie telling me she wants me here. She was always glaring at me. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Thanks Rosalie, I would like that."

She ran out with Emmett behind her.

"I think you should get some sleep. You had a long and hard day", Jasper said as Emmett and Rosalie left.

"Yeah, I should." I hadn't realized how tired I was before he mentioned it.

"You can sleep in Edward's room but if it's too painful for you, you can come sleep in my room." He was being very thoughtful.

"Thank you Jasper, that's very nice of you but I think I can bear the pain." I didn't want to sleep alone but the thought of Jasper staring at me whilst I was sleeping was a little awkward not to mention embarrassing since I talk in my sleep.

"As you wish Bella. If you need anything all you have to do is ask. Rosalie and Emmett went to Charlie's to get your things. They'll be here any minute."

I thanked him and made my way to the bathroom. I stepped in the shower and let the hot water run over me. When I got out I found my clothes neatly folded and my bag of toiletries. I dressed in my pajamas and went to bed ready to sleep. I thought of the times I slept over here and how Alice used to give me a makeover every time.

As soon as I set foot in Edward's room I started remembering the first time he brought me here. How I was astonished that he had no bed because he didn't sleep and how my mouth fell open when I came a few days later and found the finest, grandest bed for my few nights here.

A scene flashed in my mind of when we danced in his room to one of his favorite songs. I sat down on the bed and hugged the pillow to my chest. Tears welled up in my eyes and I started crying.

Jasper's POV

I knocked on the door but she didn't answer so I opened the door and peeked in. As soon as I stepped in emotions of pain filled me from head to toe. Bella was crying. I ran to her side immediately.

"How are you?" She said trying to hold back her tears while curving her lips to a small smile.

"The question is how are **you**. I can feel your emotions and it's hurting me too seeing you in this kind of pain."

Silence filled the room. We both sat awkwardly on the bed stealing glances at one another. One of us had to break the silence and I was sure Bella wasn't going to be the one.

"I know exactly how you feel right now. Alice and I had been together for more than a century." I winced as he said her name. "I love her with all my might and she betrayed that."

"I'm really sorry Jasper. She loved you too and I think it was hard for her to leave you," she said sincerely.

I sighed. "I know, but she still left. Anyway I just wanted to say that I'll always be here for you. Considering we're both going through the same experience, I figured maybe we could help each other out."

"I doubt you'll ever need my help, but it's a deal," she agreed.

We hugged each other. I didn't care about her scent but I still made sure I was under control. We hugged each other for a long time. Neither of us wanted to break the hug. I could hear crying. I was sobbing too.

I heard the door open.

Bella's POV

"Bella?" It was Rosalie.

I quickly let go of Jasper and so did he.

"Did I interrupt something?"

I turned crimson red.

Jasper hesitated, "No……we were just talking. I should probably leave. Have a goodnight Bella. See you tomorrow."

"See ya", I replied. And he was gone.

Rosalie walked across the room and set beside me.

"So um, I know Alice used to do you makeovers and stuff when you slept here so I figured maybe I could fill in for her."

I looked at her to see if she was joking but her face was dead serious. Rosalie had always ignored me and now she wants to do my hair and make-up. She saw me hesitating and said,

"You don't have to agree if you don't want to."

"I appreciate this Rosalie, I really do, but I'm kinda tired. Maybe another time."

"Yeah, sure." She seemed disappointed. She was about to leave the room when I said,

"Hey Rose, do you mind sleeping with me? I kinda got used to sleep with a cool marble stone next to me."

"Sure" She said without hesitation.

I got in bed and she rested near me. I cuddled next to her. She began humming a song and I instantly fell asleep transferring from the nightmare that had happened today and another one in my sleep.

**Chapter 3 will be published in a few short days so watch out to find out what happens to Charlie, how does Jasper end up on the bed with Bella sleeping and is there a chance of Rosalie becoming the new Alice?**

15


	3. Chapter 3: More Sorrow

**So, here's the next chapter as promised. Enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews. Should we keep on writing or are you tired of this already?**

**Chapter 3: More Sorrow**

Bella's POV

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Sssh, it was just a nightmare." Rosalie said as she put my head on her shoulders. I hugged her while crying from the terrifying dream.

The door opened and Jasper walked in. A calming wav was sent to me.

"Thanks Jasper." I tried to fake a smile but he didn't buy cause he kept sending me calming waves.

"Iiii should go take a shower.

"Here are your things Bella. I'll leave your clean clothes on the bed."

"Thanks Rose", I said and was able to smile thanks to Jasper's ability.

"Don't mention it."

"Hey Rose?"

"Yes Bells?"

"Will you fill in for Alice today please? I really miss those makeovers she used to give me", I said with tears rolling down my eyes.

"Sure", she replied.

"We will make you breakfast while you're getting ready." Jasper startles me. I forgot he was in the room.

"Thank you", I said and walked to the bathroom.

Jasper's POV

While Bella was getting ready I hurried downstairs to make her breakfast. I put some cereal in a bowl with milk and put in on the table. It looked disgusting but I assumed she'd like it. I sat down on a chair. Rosalie sat next to me.

"Jasper are you doing all right?" Rose asked. I began to feel uneasy……thinking about Alice.

"Umm…yeah, yeah. But the fact is that I don't know where she went or what she's doing and I'm totally freaked out about that."

"Jasper listen, she did this for both of you. You both will be happy, you have to trust her. It was hard for her to leave and you know that Jazzy. You have to have a little patience. Who knows, maybe someday you might even thank her."

Bella came into the room and tripped while walking to sit down on a chair. I got her in the nick of time. Our eyes met and she naturally blushed. I held her like that until Rosalie's mobile rang. I suddenly realized I had been holding her for minutes. I steadied her and both of us sat down.

I listened to Rosalie talking. She was talking too fast for Bella to catch anything that she was saying.

"Oh my god! Should we tell her?.......Oh god, no! Is he ok?....." I could feel Rosalie's emotions change from confusion, to worry and then to pity. "No no she's ok, I think, but she' still in pain……no, I won't……I promise." And she shut her mobile.

I was confused but decided to talk to her about it later when Bella wasn't in hearing distance.

"So, how are you Jazz?" Bella asked. I jumped out of my seat and she laughed. I loved to see her smile. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled. She looked so beautiful……Whoa! I shouldn't be thinking about this. Instead I decided on answering the question she had asked me.

"I'm ok, I guess. What about you huh? I heard that you're gonna have a girlie time today." I smiled as I thought of what was waiting for her. She actually sounded excited to my surprise.

"Yep. I kinda miss that about…erm…Alice." She looked at me like she was admitting of a crime she did.

"It's ok. I'm getting over her slowly. I kinda miss her too for that. Ha, she used to drag me with her from shop to shop and till bags I couldn't carry anymore bags. I never got to wear what I liked most when I was with her but I didn't want to see her sad", I said remembering some of the zillion times we went shopping.

She grinned and got up to wash the bowl.

"What are you doing now?" I asked curiously.

"I'd like to have the 'girlie girl' time. Rose?" Rose was there in a second with a huge smile on her face but I could feel something was wrong.

"Okay. I'm going hunting with Emmett. See you later girls. Oh and please don't trip while I'm out Bella." I laughed as I assumed how many times she would fall while I was out. Probable five to ten times.

I rushed out of the door hearing Emmett waiting for me impatiently.

"Hey Jazz. Ready for some grizzly bears?"

I rolled my eyes and sprinted into the woods. I smelled some mountain lions nearby. I could hear Emmett shouting to wait for him but I didn't bother to stop. I hunted till I was full, then sat down on a rock to wait for Emmett who had drunk nearly twice as me and still wasn't ready. After a few minutes he came to sit with me.

I thought of the phone call Rosalie had and decided to ask him about it.

"Hey Emm?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm, this morning I heard Rosalie talking to someone on the phone. She seemed worried. Did something happen?

Emmett looked down and closed his eyes.

"Emm, what's wrong?" I demanded.

"Listen Jazz……Carlisle called and……and said Charlie died. They found him at the police station. Carlisle went immediately and……Jazz he's been killed by a vampire." He looked at me with sad eyes. If he was able to cry he would have been crying his heart out right now.

I was taken by surprise. I had never expected this to happen. How was she going to react? How was she going to handle two situations at a time? My mind was running with thoughts.

"How are we going to tell her?" I thought out loud.

"I don't know. We're worried that if……that if we tell her she might have a heart attack or somethin'.

We're all not sure if she's strong enough to handle Edward's absence and now Charlie's death. After a long time staring at the grass Emmett spoke,

"I think we should go. Don't tell her anything or make her think something's wrong."

I nodded and made my way home.

As I walked in I saw Bella and Rosalie watching TV. I could see the change Rosalie had made on Bella. She was wearing black leather pants, a red shirt and a black leather jacket. She was also wearing a pair of black high heeled shoes that I doubted she knew how to walk in. Her hair was wavy and her face shone with red lipstick and black eye shadow. She was looked gorgeous.

Emmett smacked me in the head and snapped me out of my thoughts. Rosalie giggled. If I was still human I would have blushed.

The door opened and both me and Bella jumped startled. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle looked at us grinning trying not to laugh. Bella blushed.

Carlisle broke the silence.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, I need to talk to you."

We went to Carlisle's office and sat on the chairs in front of his desk.

"Jasper, I believe you heard about Charlie."

"Yes Carlisle. But……I don't think we should tell her the truth."

"Why not?" Rosalie practically jumped on me. "She has the right to know the truth you know."

"What?!" I shrieked," She would be terrified Rose! She won't stay with us. She'd think we're killers like the others of our kind. If she doesn't live with us where would she go the?!" I said angrily.

"We should send her to Renee. But Jazz you do have appoint. We should tell her he had a heart attack while he was at work." Carlisle said calmly trying to set an example of how things should be discussed.

"What if the vampires that killed Charlie follow her to Jacksonville and try to hurt her? If she leaves I'm going too." I shouted.

'Wow, looks like someone's being overprotective." Emmett joked.

I growled at him.

"Stop it Emm. Jazz we'll let her take the decision. If she wants to stay with us we'd love to have her but if she'll want to go, she goes." Carlisle said making his decision final.

I walked downstairs to Bella at a human pace to think about what Emmett had just said. He was right. I felt very protective of her and I was getting over Alice faster than I thought I would.

Carlisle announced that we were going to have a meeting in the dining room. Esme and Bella got up and followed us there. I was right; she didn't know how to walk in heels. Esme was supporting nearly all her weight while Bella was fake walking.

Carlisle took control of the meeting.

"So Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Getting over it hopefully", she answered.

"Glad to hear that", he said sincerely. "So I called you here to tell you something that's not pleasant at all." We all looked down except Bella; she was looking at us with questioning eyes. I pushed her closer to me.

"Bella, I know now's not the perfect timing in the world but we can't hide this from you. Your father was found dead in the police station. All evidence indicates he had a heart attack and passed away." Carlisle lied.

She was speechless. She began crying and I hugged her colder to my chest.

"Why don't you tell her the truth?!" Rosalie shouted.

Bella put her head up from my chest and accused between sobs,

"W…whattt……are you hiiiiding……from me?"

Rosalie spoke before anyone else could.

"I'm not gonna sit here watching them lie to you." Bella looked at me with disappointing eyes. "A vampire killed your dad Bella, but we don't who it is."

She cries like forever. I went upstairs with her without pushing her away from me.

"Wwwwhatt am I gonnnnna do now? I have to ……go to Renee", she cried.

"You can stay with us. You're more than welcome here. You're family. And if you're going to Jacksonville I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you get hurt."

Her eyes shone when I said the last few words.

"Jasper……I…………thank you Jasper. I'd love to stay here but what would mum say? And what if Edward comes back?"

"He won't do anything to you. I won't let him…"

"What if I tell him I didn't love him anymore?" I was shocked to hear her say that.

Rosalie interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella, I can't sleep with you tonight. I'm really sorry but I haven't hunted for a while and I'm afraid I might slip." She looked at me apologetically.

"Don't worry Rose, I'll sleep with her", I said not knowing what I was saying.

Bella smiled weakily."Thanks Jazz."

"Looks like someone's in love!" Emmett said mockingly.

"Go away Emmett!" I shouted, loosing my temper.

Bella blushed for what seemed the hundredth time.

Bella's POV

I was so tired after crying so much. I cuddled near Jasper. It felt so right to be with him. I was still sobbing. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. He mumbled something but I didn't hear him. I was already dreaming one of the best dreams I could dream right now.

**The next chapter, chapter 4 hopefully will be posted in an hour or so. If we don't manage to type it all in tonight we promise that by tomorrow after school it'll be posted. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Starting A New Life

**This is chapter 4. Plzzzzzzzzz leave reviews and suggestions about what should happen.**

**Chapter 4: Starting a New Life**

Bella's POV

I was standing at the front of a yacht. All I could see was clear blue sea. The sun shone brightly on me. Most importantly, I was happy. Someone grabbed me from my waist.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." It was Edward's velvet voice.

I turned and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"Umm, Bella?"

Ooops. I woke up and found myself kissing Jasper! I turned red.

I pulled myself off him and stumbled in the dark to get off the bed. I tripped and a pair of hands grabbed me before I could damage the furniture or myself. It was Jasper, of course. He turned on the lights.

"Jasper, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I thought I was kissing……" I apologized.

"Really Bella, it's ok. Just don't say anything to the others. You know how Emmett is." He smiled.

"That's for sure." I agreed.

I secretly thought of the kiss. It was so real, like he was kissing m back. His lips were so soft against mine……

Jasper snapped me out of my thoughts.

"It's early; you can go back to bed"

"I don't feel like sleeping", I said sternly.

"You should call Renee", he said obviously being the responsible one.

"Yeah, right." I weren't in the mood for a three-hour call hearing mum bragging and trying to convince me to go live with her in Jacksonville.

That thought brought back the big question, where was I going to live? Mum would be thrilled to have me back but they're already making plans on moving to Canada. Renting a place of my own was clearly not an option considering my financial problems. Then there was the Cullen's home. They all made it clear they'd love to have me but what would Renee say? I hadn't even told her Edward left.

I decided option number three was merely the best option. I made a mental note to make a prep speech before calling mum to convince her to let me stay here.

"Hellooooooo. Earth to Bella!" Rosalie was waving her hands in front of my face.

"What?" I asked not knowing what's going on.

"Hey, we were talking about where you're going to live now that ……. Anyway have you decided or do you need more time?" she asked rearranging her blond her in front of the mirror.

I was already going to tell her I needed to ask mom but what the heck? It's not like she cared enough to come here and pull me from my hair to Jacksonville. For once I had to act like an adult.

"Yes Rose, I've decided", I said.

"And……???" she pressed on.

"And nowhere feels more home to me than here does", I said truthfully.

"Yay!!!" she screamed," I've got it all planned out. We could have parties every night, go shopping, do makeovers, we're gonna be like sisters!" I was surprised at how happy she was that I was moving in.

"Ok, you can take Edward's room if you like since there's already a bed and you're familiar with it", she said without taking a breath.

"Yeah, that's great." I tried to sound enthusiastic.

Jasper came into the room.

"Bella, Billy just called. The funeral's at nine thirty."

"I should probably get ready", I said making an excuse to make them get out so they wouldn't see me crying.

"Great, I'll help you pick an outfit", Rosalie said promptly.

"I'll leave you to it then." Jasper darted out of the room.

"Do you have any black heels? They'd look great with……"she stopped instantly when she saw me crying.

"I'm sorry……you had……to see me……like this", I whispered between sobs.

"It's ok dear. I would cry too if I could when I think of my dead parents, family and friends. It's what makes us strong", she said gently while stroking my hair.

"Thanks Rose."

"Don't mention it." She hugged me for a while.

The funeral passed. All of the Cullens were present together with the Quiletes, who kept glaring at the Cullens, and some other member's of dad's family.

When we got home everyone was sobbing. Carlisle was the first one to collect himself and spoke,

"This afternoon we were going home to get your things. Is that ok with you Bella?"

"Yes, thank you."

As promised all my things were at my new home by four. Esme and Rosalie helped me unpack. As soon as they were gone I sat on the ground and cried.

Jasper came into the room. He lifted me up and put me on his lap while he sat on the couch with me on him.

"Sssssh", he said sending me waves of peace and calmness.

I nodded at him thankfully.

"You know what you need", he said thinking," a night out. If you want tomorrow you and me can go out or somethin'"

I hadn't got out of the house for days except for the funeral. This news sounded like music to my ears.

"I think I'd like that very much", I replied.

Later on that day I call mom. We spend ours on end talking, well technically she talking and me filling in with yeses and nos once in a while. Thankfully she understood that it was hard for me to move to another place and actually came to agree that I was safe here in Forks but on one condition. We had to keep in touch and I had to visit her and her husband at least once a year. I agreed reluctantly knowing that I could always come up with a financial excuse if I didn't want to go.

**Chapter 5 is already done and will be posted very soon. Leave reviews!**


	5. Help! What should Bella do?

**Hey guys we loved reading your reviews and are considering some of your suggestions as well but we need your help. Later on, as you already know, Edward comes back. Who should Bella choose Jasper, the one she loves or the new Edward, scary and angry? Please leave you answers. We will update with new chapters when we have at least 10 answers so get writing your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5: First Date

**Thanks for all the comments and I guess the vote has ended in favor of Jasper. We're working really hard writing all of this. Sorry it's been a while since we updated but we had to wait for your answers to plan out what's gonna happen next. Anyway no more chit-chat. R&R!**

**Chapter 5: First Date**

Jasper's POV

After Charlie's funeral I went in Edward's room and found Bella crying. I talked to her and decided to take her out the next evening. She agreed.

"Do you want me to sleep with you Bells?" I asked. I secretly hoped she would say yes. She was so fascinating sleeping.

"Umm……please. I mean if you want to."

"I'd love to. Go get ready; I'll wait for you here."

I heard her brushing her hair with the water running. I heard her crying quietly.

"Bella? Bella, are you ok? She didn't answer. I got worried so I opened the door and found her sitting on the floor, her back resting against the wall.

"Oh, Bella. It's ok. Everything's gonna be alright."

I let her calm down then asked her,

"Bella, are you ready to go to bed?"

She nodded.

I lifted her up in my arms and tucked her in bed.

"Thanks for everything Jasper." She nestled near me. She was asleep in no time.

Bella's POV

I woke up in the morning determined to have a fresh start. We were on summer holidays so I had no homework to do to fill my time. I decided on cleaning my new room and maybe move the furniture to my likings. Jasper helped me. Sometimes I felt embarrassed at how close to each other we were. He knew how I felt but didn't comment. He probably felt the same way.

I was reaching for a box on the top shelf but it was too high for me. I felt cold arms from behind. It was as if electricity had touched me. He reached for the box, our hands touching. I had goose bumps wherever our bodies touched. He grabbed it and put it down on the floor. My heart began beating faster. I blushed and looked away.

"OK, um……is there anything else I can do for you?" he sounded kinda nervous. It was adorable.

I hesitated. "I……I don't think so. Thanks for this. I feel much more at home now."

"Glad I could be useful", he said grinning.

We both went downstairs to watch TV. Esme came into the room and announced.

"In a week Carlisle is celebrating his four hundredth human birthday and I thought maybe we could prepare a surprise birthday party for him what do you think?" She asked with her clear, gentle voice.

Rosalie was the first one to speak,"That's so cool! We don't have much time to plan things but I'm already sure it's gonna be awesome!"

"Totally! We could catch some grizzly bears as refreshments", Emmett joked. Everyone laughed.

"I'm in", Jasper said next. "Well that means Bella has to decide then."

Excitement filled the room and I didn't want to first to bubble.

"I think we have a party to plan", I said sounding as enthusiastic as I possible.

"That's the spirit!" Emmett shouted.

Rosalie and Esme got out of the house immediately to shop for the party. Emmett stayed behind, in case Carlisle came back from the hospital, and threw himself on the couch. There was a game going on so he was going to be occupied for quite some time. Jasper and I stared at each other for what seemed eternity. There was so much to see in his eyes, their colour was so unique, not like Edward's, hey were like mirrors to his soul. He stared at me back. I was sure my face was redder than Rosalie's convertible car but at that time I didn't care, infact I didn't care about anything Emmett's shouting interrupted us. Jasper cleared his throat.

"You should go get ready for tonight. We'll leave in about two hours if that's ok with you. I need to go hunting. I don't want to risk hurting you." He was so thoughtful.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you soon then." And with that I practically ran to my room.

I sat down on the couch. I was feeling very dizzy. He left the same effect Edward left on me, only much more powerful.

I opened the wardrobe to find something to wear. I only had a limited choice. I wanted to impress him but I didn't want to give him the wrong impression so a skirt was a definite no-no. Finally I picked out tight, black jeans, a pink holter, black jacket and a pair of low heeled black shoes with a matching purse. Rosalie and Alice would've been proud of my choice.

I took a bath and washed my hair. I dressed and borrowed some of Rosalie's products to make my hair wavy. I added some liner and lip gloss for the final touch. When I was ready I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw. I wasn't gorgeous but I looked much better. I felt deep satisfaction that for once, without Alice's or Rosalie's makeovers, I was able to look good. A knock on the door startled me.

"Come in"

Hey Bella, are you-"He stooped and stared at me. After a few minutes he talked.

"You look amazing Bella. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here so whenever you're ready we can go."

"I'm ready", I said stealing a glance in the mirror before walking out of the door. He walked after me with a human pave. I cold feel his eyes on me. I looked back and saw him smiling. He looked so cute smiling……whoa! I didn't love Jasper or anything. Ok maybe a little bit because he saved me. Anyway I couldn't start a new relationship with my ex-boyfriend's brother, even though he didn't even care to stick around.

"Have a nice evening you two. Don't forget your curfew's till midnight so don't get caught up doing something else and forget", Emmett teased.

I blushed hard.

"Hell Emmett would you just shut up!" Jasper shouted.

"Come on let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me to the garage. His hands were soft but firm entwirled with mine.

My mouth fell open when I saw the most amazing, coolest, beautiful motorbike I had ever seen.

Jasper's POV

"Whoa!" she gasped.

"You like it?" I asked.

"I think you might've bought the best motorbike on the planet, if not the whole universe." She looked amazed.

"Do you want to ride with me then?" I asked hoping she wasn't frightened of motorbikes.

"You bet I do". She answered grinning.

I got on the motorbike and Bella got on after me.

"Jasper, is it ok to put my arms around you", she asked feeling embarrassed.

"Of course you silly. Hold on tight though."

We both put on our helmets and were on our way in no time. Her arms around me tightened more and more as we sped on. There was a very special place I wanted to take her to. I stopped the motor bike near a river. I got off and helped Bella so she wouldn't fall. I held out a blind folder.

"I have a surprise for you. May I?"

She turned her back to me and waited for me to blind fold her.

"Now I'm gonna lift you and take you there. No peeking", I teased. I heard her giggle.

I ran with her in my arms till we were at the perfect place and stood her up. There was a huge waterfall very near. The river was so clear. One could see the twilight on the horizon. Chirping of birds was all I could hear. I didn't hear the cars on the highway or people chatting. Everything was perfect. I took the blind folder off Bella.

"Oh!" she gasped,"Oh my God Jasper. I've never seen anything like this. Not even pictures are as beautiful as this."

I grabbed her hand and walked with her till the waterfall was close to soaking us. We both laughed. She was so beautiful all wet and happy.

"Thank you so much Jasper. This has been one of the best evenings of my life, thanks to you."

I couldn't do this anymore. I was struggling not to make a move that would chase her away but I couldn't control myself for long. I grabbed her chin gently and gave her a peck on the lips. I don't know why or how but suddenly she started kissing me. I kissed her back. Our lips moved together. I broke the kiss when I realized she could hardly breathe.

"That should've been our first kiss", I said trying to break the tension.

"Yeah" she agreed breathless.

We sat down on the grass. She rested her head on my neck.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what she meant but I tried my luck maybe she wouldn't bring up the subject.

"What if Alice or Edward comes back? What if Edward gets mad at me and……" Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out. But right now let's enjoy ourselves", I said to calm her down.

I kissed her tenderly and she kissed me back. Too soon it was dark. Bella began to yawn so I took her home. I tucked her in bed and sat next to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Alice was right, I had become happy again.

**We hope you liked this chapter; it's one of our favorites. The next chapter is in progress and will be updated no longer than the end of next week. In the meantime leave your reviews!**


End file.
